This invention relates to the field of apparatus for cleaning firearms, such as shotguns, rifles, and the like.
After use, the bore or barrel of a firearm typically contains burnt powder, residue and foreign materials. Such residue and materials have been known to attract moisture during or after use which can collect and corrode the barrel, if not cleaned within a reasonable time after use. Removal of these contaminants and the lubrication thereof is required to prevent corrosion and ultimate damage to the bore, and to maintain the firearm for it""s intended use.
Historically, cleaning of the firearm has been done manually using a long multi-part cleaning rod having a handle at one end and means at the other end to hold cleaning materials such as removable solvent, and/or lubricating cleaning pads, patches, and wire brushes. Not only is this time consuming process with the cleaning equipment located elsewhere, usually at home or a shop, but many users put off, or forget the job, sometimes too late to prevent damage to expensive firearms.
Others have proposed propelling special projectiles through the bore of firearms. Many of these have proposed the use of a primer as the explosive force, which in and of itself will leave unwanted residue. Still others have proposed the use of common CO2 cartridges which are punctured by a variety of complex devices to accomplish the propelling force. Such prior art has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,495,008; 3,209,690; 3,740,883; 4,328,632; 4,843,750; 4,998,368; 5,341,744; 5,421,263; and 5,777,258.
It is an object of this invention to provide a quick and efficient means of removing contaminants and protecting the bore or barrel of a firearm.
A primary object is to provide an improved power cartridge having an actuating or firing mechanism that simplifies the cleaning and maintenance of firearms.
Another object is to provide a device that will clean and protect the firearm barrel surface which device is small in size, safe to use, and easily carried, unobtrusively, by the user with other firearm accessories. The device can be carried with the hunter or target shooter and used in the field at any time.
Another object is to provide a device for cleaning and protecting the bore of a firearm that is comprised of a single, non-ignitable explosive shell-like casing that can be loaded into the shell chamber and discharged by the action of the firing pin to propel all of the necessary implements for cleaning and applying protective materials,to the bore of a firearm such as a shotgun or rifle.
Another object is to provide a firearm cleaning device that can be used and rearmed and reused for a variety of different types of firearms, such as shotguns, rifles, pistols and revolvers.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a new form of puncturable pressurized gas, e.g., CO2, cartridge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a puncturable gas cartridge that is particularly designed for use with a firearm cleaning shell that can be positioned within the firing chamber, and fired by the firing pin.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.
The invention is a gun barrel cleaning device for a firearm having a shell chamber and a firing pin, as shown in the aforementioned prior art. The device comprises a cylindrical casing for seating within the shell chamber with the rearward end of the casing contiguous to the firing pin. Within the casing is a compressed gas cartridge sealed within the casing with its rearward end adjacent the inside rearward end of the casing.
The improved cartridge, at its forward end, is constructed of a rupturable wall portion. Within the cartridge, there is an axially moveable strike pin. The forward end of the pin abuts or is abuttable against the rupturable portion of the cartridge. The rearward end of the strike pin is axially supported so as to abut the rearward end of the casing so as to be moved by the action of the firing pin causing the forward end of the strike pin to rupture the forward end of the cartridge and permit the release of compressed fluid.
A projectile of barrel cleaning material is positioned withing the casing forward of the cartridge so as to be propelled through the firearm barrel upon the release of the compressed fluid.
Although preferably the compressed fluid is a nonflammble, non-corrosive gas, e.g., CO2 or N2, the cartridge could contain a mixture of a propellant gas and liquid. The liquid being a material that functions to also clean, treat, and lubricate the barrel.
The projectile cleaning material can be a wad of material that wipes the inner surface of the barrel to loosen, clean and wipe any residual dirt, burnt powder residue, moisture, or other debris which is carried through the bore and out the open end of the barrel. Materials include random woven organic or synthetic fibers which are larger, usually compressed yet having resiliency and strength to sweep through the diameter of the bore in which it is to be used. Nylon, polyesters, fiberglass, graphite, and those materials described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,883 and other prior art are inclusive of this invention.